


Comfortable Silence

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Promptober 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Business, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “You have to leave now?” He pouts, and Kagami walks over to ruffle his hair.Kagami nods, wrapping her arms around him.“I’ll be back next week Monday,” she says, hopeful.Luka scoffs. “I have a concert next weekend. I won’t be home all week.”OrKagami and Luka are really busy.





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/gifts), [AuroraLynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts), [overworkedunderwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/gifts).



> Promptober Day 15: Tranquil

It is not always that they could spend time in the quiet. Let alone together.

 

He’s a performer, and has concerts regularly, whisking him away from their daily life.

 

She’s a businesswoman, often finding herself overseas.

 

But when they are together, it’s spent in silence.

 

Not uncomfortable silence, but the type that makes you calm down.

 

The type that gives you peace at mind.

 

The type that allows you to recollect your thoughts.

 

Kagami hums, holding her mug of coffee at the kitchen table.

 

She pulls her turtleneck up so that it covers her chin, and he laughs at her.

 

Luka sips his hot chocolate, readjusting the man bun his sister told him to try out.

 

His girlfriend laughs.

 

“Please remind me to tell Juleka that buns _never_ work for you.”

 

The black hair male gasps, pretending to be offended.

 

“How dare you, Kagami!” Her pats the bun on his head that holds all of his blue tips.

 

“I think I look pretty good.”

 

She rolls her eyes, drinking her coffee.

 

The couple falls back into silence.

 

It isn’t until Kagami’s phone rings that it’s broken.

 

Luka’s blue eyes find her’s as she speaks to her coordinator, and she sighs when she hangs up.

 

“The representative for this weekend can’t go to the meeting in Los Angeles.”

 

Her boyfriend looks confused. “Why not?”

 

Kagami shrugs, standing up from the table.

 

“You have to leave now?” He pouts, and Kagami walks over to ruffle his hair.

 

“We’ve only been together for like,” he counts on his fingers. “Three days.”

 

Kagami nods, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“I’ll be back next week Monday," she says, hopeful.

 

Luka scoffs.

 

“I have a concert _Le Havre_ next weekend. I won’t be home all week.”

 

She sighs, releasing him, and he turns around to look at her.

 

He follows her quietly to their room, where he watches her pull out her suitcase.

 

“Have fun though,” he smiles. “I hear L.A. is _really_ nice.”

 

Kagami smiles back at him, coaxing him over to help her pack her clothing and other items.

 

When they finish a few hours later (because Luka finds every little thing _so_ intriguing), Kagami is ready to go.

 

Her coordinator sent her the tickets needed, and she grabs her scarf.

 

Luka closes his eyes, leaning on the door frame. Kagami curses inwardly at his 6’6” frame.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

He nods, hugging her from behind. “Miss you already.”

 

She hums, patting his cheek. “Miss you too.”

 

He smiles at that, and she opens the door, suitcase dragging behind her.

 

She stops when he grabs her hand.

 

“I’m really, _really_ gonna miss you, though.”

 

She smiles. “I know.”

 

Kissing her forehead, he finally lets her leave.

 

“I love you,” he calls after her, and she waves at him.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

It’s only when she’s in her car does she realize the peaceful tranquil they had built around themselves.

 

They don’t need to be with each other all the time, but there is a matter of mutual love and respect in between them.

 

Looking at her hands, she smiles.

 

“See you in a week,” she whispers to no one but herself.

 

**FIN**


End file.
